No hay vuelta atrás
by SlytherinJoker
Summary: "Era escoger entre su vida o la lealtad a sí mismo."— Pensamientos de Draco en la escena del baño de 'Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo'. One-shot. R&R


_"When my time comes,_  
><em>Forget the wrong that I've done,<em>  
><em>Help me leave behind some<br>__reasons to be missed."_

_ 'Leave out all the rest – Linkin Park'_

* * *

><p>Sus grandes zancadas retumbaban en eco en los grandes y solitarios pasillos. Su mandíbula se tensaba, tratando de ocultar su sufrimiento bajo una máscara de orgullo. Se aflojó la corbata. Sentía que se ahogaba bajo sus propias prendas. Trataba de convencerse a si mismo sobre su inocencia; Katie Bell no había estado al borde de la muerte por su culpa, solo fue un error, un accidente, algo que salió mal.<p>

_'No es mi culpa'_ se repetía una y otra vez en su agonía. Después de todo, dicen que si repites una mentira muchas veces se vuelve verdad. Pero no para él. El sabía, muy en el fondo, que era su culpa, pero temía admitirlo. Temía admitir que se había equivocado. Temía admitir que había escogido el camino incorrecto.

Entro al baño. Sus sudorosas manos se aferraron al lavabo como si allí se encontrara la solución a sus problemas. Sofocado, se quitó su chaleco de Slytherin y lo tiró a un lado. Levantó la vista al espejo, encontrándose con algo que lo atormentaría hasta el final de sus días. Con horror, observó, en vez de su reflejo, el reflejo de un hombre pálido de mediana edad, de cabello blanco y enmarañado, cuyos ojos eran idénticos a los suyos; grises, como las nubes de una tormenta.

Era el reflejo de su padre.

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Abrió bruscamente la llave del lavabo y se enjuagó la cara, buscando con desespero borrar lo que había visto. Nuevamente, dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus temblorosos brazos. Sus mojadas manos resbalaban en la orilla del lavabo al tratar de aferrarse a este con desesperación. Su respiración, al igual que los latidos de su corazón, era arrítmica, llenos de miedo, dolor y arrepentimiento. En su retorcida mente, sabía que se había convertido en el reflejo de su padre.

Su mandíbula se tenso aún más, tratando de retener los desesperados lamentos que se agolpaban en su garganta, formando un bestial nudo de negación. Se negaba a romperse, a soltar una sola lágrima; él no era débil, no, el no dejaría que su orgullo se desplomara. Toda la culpa era de su padre. _Todo era su maldita culpa_. Él lo había empujado al abismo. Él lo había hecho un mortífago, no Voldermot. Lo maldijo. Lo maldijo por usarlo a él, su propio hijo, como escudo, como una escalera para volver a lo más alto. Pero lo que más le repugnaba es que fue él mismo quien lo había dejado hacerlo. Tantos años queriendo impresionar a su padre, tantos años aprendiendo de él, para al final llevarlo a esto; al abismo, al límite, al punto sin retorno.

Finalmente, estalló en agrios lamentos. Entre sollozos, maldijo por lo bajo. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos grises, resbalando lentamente por sus pálidas y frías mejillas. Su respiración se dificultaba por el gran dolor en su pecho, como si un esgrimista le hubiese dado una estocada llena de odio.

Quería huir. Huir y nunca volver. Quería empezar todo desde el principio y que todos olvidaran sus errores. Quería volver a ser Draco Malfoy, y no Lucius. Estaba cansado de vivir bajo las órdenes de alguien. Estaba harto de ser el reflejo de su padre. El dilema del joven era que, si no cumplía con las órdenes de Voldermort, este lo mataría al instante.

_Era escoger entre su vida o la lealtad a sí mismo._

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Titubeó en levantar la cabeza, temiendo encontrarse nuevamente con el relfejo de su padre, pero esta vez se vio a él mismo, un joven rubio de cara alargada, con un aspecto enfermo, con caídas ojeras y demacradas facciones; la preocupación lo estaba carcomiendo desde su interior. Suspiro de forma temblorosa, librando en su interior la batalla que decidiría su destino. Se sintió tentado a dejarlo todo de lado, a hacer lo que era lo mejor para él, y no lo que era mejor para su padre, o para Voldemort. Cuando se acercaba a una liberadora decisión, bastó un segundo para derrumbarlo todo nuevamente.

—¡Sé lo que hiciste, Malfoy! —Acusó una voz a sus espaldas. La esperanza de Malfoy se rompió en mil pedazos.

En el espejo, vio el reflejo de Harry Potter a sus espaldas. Dejó de temblar. Inhaló. Recobró la compostura; no dejaría que él lo viera en tal estado de debilidad. Se volteó, encontrándose con la acusadora mirada de Harry. Sintió una estocada de cólera en su pecho ante aquella mirada de acusación, vergüenza y desprecio._ Lo que pudo surgir, y no lo hizo_, fue destruido bajo aquella mirada de incriminación. Odiaba aquella mirada de desaprobación. Odiaba aquella mirada que le recordaba tanto a la de su padre.

Preso de la rabia, agitó su varita con ira y lanzó un maleficio a Harry. Quería herirlo, hacerlo sufrir, descargar todo su odio en él, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo. Ese día, Draco no había lanzado una maldición a Harry Potter, si no a Lucius Malfoy. Porque eso era lo que quería. Porque era su padre quien tenía la culpa de todo.

_Porque ya era muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling._


End file.
